Forbidden Love
by NeverNight1998
Summary: Madison Jade is a 21 year old who works two jobs to make income to pay the bills her parents can't all she does is work and it gets lonely and she struggles in her love life another struggle she faces is that she's bisexual and if her parents found out they would disown her the struggle continues when she falls for the new girls in town Raven Smith will she be able to overcome this
1. Chapter 1

Madison Jade is a 21 year old who works 2 jobs to make income to pay the bills her parents can't all she does is work and it gets lonely and she struggles in her love life but another struggle she has is that she's bisexual and she falls in love with the new girl in town Raven Smith and if her parents found out they would disown her it will be an ongoing war will she make it we will see...


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Love Authors Note

I hope you guys follow me through this real life story I've never thought I could write something true but I think this story is about to change that I hope you guys follow me through this.


	3. Forbidden Love Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Madison's P.O.V:

I woke up to my alarm going off it sounded like it was in my head when it was really right next to my face I sighed and sat up turning it off I looked next to me petting my dog Romeo before getting up to get ready for work I work at a Vet Hospital as an assistant and also have my own Cosmetology business that is going well but is not yet blowing up but I'm hoping to make that change soon I got up and grabbed my clothes for today and my change of clothes for my other job I grabbed my IPod and Bluetooth speaker and headed to my adjoining bathroom in my apartment yes I have my own apartment that I obviously live in by myself I don't talk to my parents much I do help pay the bills that they can't pay but that's just about it I love my parents but they just don't understand me and they are always constantly judging me by my relationships and stuff like that and I just don't want to deal with it. I sighed as I turned on my shower and hooked up my Bluetooth speaker and played my music and undressed and got in my shower I closed my eyes letting the water run down my tired body working two jobs gets the best of you in time but you learn a way to fight through it a few minutes later I finished my shower and got our drying off and getting dressed drying my dark brown hair and styling it a tiny bit after I finished that I grabbed my shoes and put them on I grabbed my phone and unlocked it checking my messages which was just the basics my friends wanting to hang out or my parents wanting to see me after I replied to them I went to my dating apps yes I use dating apps I don't have the best luck in relationships I tend to attract the wrong people I sighed ignoring the dick and vagina pics and sighed exiting out of my apps and I grabbed it off my charger and put it in my back pocket and went downstairs followed by pup Romeo I let him out in the back to go to the bathroom and I cleaned out his bowels before filling them along with my cats food bowel she was probably hiding somewhere as usual, once I did that I grabbed a breakfast bar and a iced coffee and got my purse and my work bags ready before my dog came back in I closed and locked the backdoor I gave my pup his daily dose of kisses and hugs before I set my alarm and grabbed my house keys and left and headed to my first stop Winter Haven Vet Hospital to start my day with that.

Raven Smith's P.O.V:

I had just stormed out of my apartment getting into yet another fight with my girlfriend Sophie I was getting tired of it so I told her I wanted her out of my house before I get back I needed to get some hair and do something to relax myself so I decided to go for a drive maybe do some shopping and get my hair done and hope that she would be out of there before I came home. I made my hair appointment and then turned on my car and began driving down the street I looked at the scenery around me when I looked to the side of the street seeing an injure grey kitten I pulled over immediately and put my hazards on and ran over to the side of the road seeing the kitten stuck I took a deep breath I've done this before rescuing animals I'm an animal rescuer well still learning but I still know what I'm doing I found a way to maneuver the kitten out of her situation I picked her up her pain filled mews in my ear I rushed to my car and wrapped her in a blanket and headed to the Vet Hospital once I got there I rushed in luckily there wasn't anyone waiting in line and I went to the secretary she looked up to me "How can I help you?" The secretary asked. "I found this kitten she was stuck I helped her but she injured" I said showing the secretary the kitten "oh dear I'll go get the vet and her vet tech stay here" She said I nodded and nuzzled the kitten close to me when the vet and her vet tech came out and I looked up my eyes landing on the brown haired girl and I went numb I couldn't speak.

Madison Jade's P.O.V:

The secretary rushed to the back to get me and the vet and we followed her and saw a blonde girl nuzzling kitten she looked at me and our eyes met and I froze a bit as she froze a bit as well I had thoughts running through my head I've been with guys but never girls and I know I'm attracted to both or am I, I don't really know the vet speaking pulled me back to myself. "Miss?" The vet asked the girl. "Uh Raven sorry I'm Raven," the girl said. "Ok Ms. Raven what's wrong?" The vet asked. I looked over at Raven. "I found this kitten on the side of the road she's hurt so I brought her here please help her" Raven said showing us the kitten and we both gasped. "Alright come on back we'll get started right away" the vet said. Raven and I both nodded as we went to the back we had Raven stay in the hallway "Is she going to be ok?" I asked. The Vet nodded. "Surprisingly yes I want you to go out there and keep the girl calm" The vet said. I sighed I didn't like to get close to people because when I do well let's just say it ends badly. "Can't I stay and help you?" I asked. The vet looked at me. "Girl get out there" she said. I sighed. "Fine if you need me come get me," I said. The vet nodded. "I'll be fine go" She said. I nodded and left the room and went into the hallway seeing the girl pacing back and forth she looked up at me and I froze again for a second before she spoke snapping me out of it. "Is the kitten going to be ok?" Raven asked. I nodded. "Uh yeah she is the vet is working on her now it's good you got her here when you did" I said trying my best to make conversation. She nodded. "Yeah I guess your right I'm Raven by the way," She said. I smiled. "I heard and I'm Madison" I said. She smiled.

"Nice to meet you" She said and put her hand out to shake mine I took it and felt electric shock go through my hand and up my arm and we both jumped back laughing. "Must be a lot of electric currents around here," Raven said. I nodded. A few minutes passed and we finally found something to talk about and a few minutes after we got into a deep conversation about random shit the Vet came out and Raven stood up. "Is she ok?" Raven asked. The vet nodded. "Yes she's resting but you can come see her" The Vet said. Raven smiled and we headed back into the room the kitten was in she was curled up in a blanket resting. "Was it anything serious?" Raven asked. The vet "It could have been worse she dislocated her left front and left back paw she had some scrapes but I cleaned those up and but her paws back in place so she'll recovery nicely" The vet said. I smiled as I watched Raven gently pet the kitten. "I want to adopt her and take her home can I do that here?" Raven asked. I smiled and looked at the Vet who nodded. "Yes Madison here can do that for you so while I'll get a few things ready for the kitten you can go into the office next door and get that process done" The vet said. Raven smiled I saw her eyes light up it was beautiful realizing I said that or even thought that was wrong so I shook my head. "Follow me," I said and we headed to the office next door to get the paperwork done.

Raven Smith's P.O.V:

I followed Madison to the office next door and she sat at the desk and I sat in the chair in front of the desk. "Ok by the looks of it she's a grey tabby bobcat kitten their very rare" Madison said. I smiled "I love it she's unique and different which is never a bad thing" I said. Madison smiled her smile was beautiful so was here perfect skin and eyes I shook my head I was technically still in a relationship with Sophie or was I I couldn't even tell right now and I didn't want to think about it so I pushed all of that away. "Ok first what's your full name?" Madison asked. "Raven Marie Smith" I said. She nodded as typed on the keyboard of the computer. "Ok now age and birthday please" Madison asked. I smiled "22 and April 9th 1997" I said. She smiled and typed. "Alright address and that is what we mainly need for your info" Madison said. "545 Spring Street Winter Haven Florida" I said. She smiled and nodded. "Alright now let's move on to the info for your little fur baby" Madison said. I smiled. "Sweet the fun part" I said. She smiled and laughed a bit. "Alright since your cat is female what would you like her name to be?" Madison asked. "Survivor" I said. Madison smiled. "I like it" Madison said as she typed it a few minutes later everything was done and we headed back to the room where the kitten was laying down but she was awake and mewing happily I smiled and walked over to her. "She's ready to go" The Vet said. I smiled. "Thank you" I said. The vet nodded. "Madison will walk you out and get you into the system" The Vet said. I smiled and nodded. "Ok sounds good thank you so much" I said. She nodded and Madison and I went to the lobby and I gave them the information they needed "Thank you for all your help and it was nice to meet you Madison" I said. She smiled and nodded. I smiled and walked out and put the kitten in the seat next to me petting her gently "It's you and me now Survivor" I said. She meowed and I smiled and headed to the salon to get my hair done feeling a lot more relaxed then I was earlier.

Madison Jade's P.O.V:

I finished my shift at the Vet hospital and got changed into my clothes for my second job I clocked out and got in my car and headed to my salon which I call Fallen Angels Salon. Once I got there my employees were working hard my receptionist and best friend CJ smiled at me when I came in "Hey good to see you" she said. I smiled. "You to girly anything for me today?" I asked. CJ nodded. "Yes a color she'll be here soon" CJ said. I nodded. "Ok let me go get set up" I said. CJ nodded and handed me my appointment book I looked through it and one name stuck out immediately Raven Smith the same girl I had just met at the vet hospital I took a deep breath ironic or coincidence I have no idea but all I knew was I had to be professional, I went to my station and set my things up and went to my office to put on music and then sat on my chair taking a few seconds to breathe before CJ let me know my client was here I took a deep breath and walked up to the front. "Nice to see you again Raven" I said. She looked up and smiled. "I didn't know you worked here to" she said. I giggled. 'I own this salon" I said. She smiled. "Awesome I hope it's ok I brought Survivor in with me" She said holding the kitten. I smiled. "I don't mind lets go get started" I said. She nodded and followed me to my chair I set her up and discussed what the color was and I then went to set it up and when I came back I began to do her hair we talked about some more stuff and I got to get to know her more and she was making me laugh the entire time after an hour or two I finished her hair and rinsed it out and styled it once we were fully done I took her back up to the front and she checked out I smiled. "She's cute" CJ said. I rolled my eyes. "Shush I'm not going there" I said. She looked at me. "Why it's ok to be who you are" CJ said. I sighed shaking my head. "Too many reasons I'm going to clean up and get ready for the rest of my appointments" I said. She nodded not pushing the subject any further which I loved her for. I went back to my station and cleaned up I got through the rest of my night and cleaned up the shop before locking up and heading home. When I got there I undid my alarm and let my dog out locking up my door for the nights when my pup was done I grabbed a drink and went and took a hot bath once I was done that I put my phone on charge and turned on my mood light and went to bed.


End file.
